Unknown Witch
by Coke4Life
Summary: Every child starts a journey at their tenth birthday, Hilda Potter, moved from her real Universe at fifteen months old, is just one of them. Fem!Harry
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or Pokemon. I make this fic out of fun and will make no money of it whatsoever.

**Prologue**

"You wanted to see me, my Lord." a horse-like creature with a golden cross-like wheel around its midsection said.

"Ah, yes Arceus. How nice of you to come so fast." You might wonder who would be important and powerful enough to be called 'my Lord' by the god of Pokemon. Well he is none other then Death, his twins sister being Destiny. "My sister and I have come to an agreement regarding a human baby girl named Hilda Lily Potter. You see, in her universe there is a man who is terrified of death, so afraid in fact that he tried to find a way to cheat me. There have been others before him of course, but this man had something that helped him a great deal; Magic. There are two more humans that have made an object that have given them a very long life, but they will die when their time comes.

"This man though was supposed to die tonight but he didn't. The baby, Hilda destroyed his body in his attempt to kill her but his soul is still alive, waiting for someone to help him back to power. Her destiny is to fight and defeat or escape him several times before finally killing him, whether she wants to or not she will have to, he will not rest until she is dead so there really is not anything else to do." here Death paused.

Arceus, who had raised himself from his kneeling position asked the common question, "What does this have to do with me?"

"Patience, Arceus. If Hilda stays where she has been placed during the ten years that are to come, her life won't be pleasant. Dumbledore knows this and it pains him greatly to do it. He, just as me and Destiny knows that Hilda needs to be independent and be able to think for herself, else someone might trick her or she'll become spoilt. But the child deserves a good childhood, so we had an even better idea, me and Destiny. Why not send her to another universe? One that she will have to be able to look after herself somewhat when she's young in order to fulfill her biggest dream? Why not send her to the Pokemon universe, where kids with enough willpower start travel by their own when they are ten?

"So that is what we are doing. We will drop the child of in a family that will give her just that; a family. And when she turns eleven we will come to speak to her and take her to her own world during the school terms, she will be able to come home during the holidays of course but other then that, well it is a boarding school."

"I don't see why that shouldn't work. Place her in Unova please, all the other regions already have a hero defending the region with the help of the Legendary Pokemon. Unova's last one was Alder but the next time something comes up I don't thing he will be able to handle it."

Death nodded, "Yes we have already found a family for her to be in. Destiny has probably left now so I should be going." with that said Death got surrounded by shadows and then he was gone.

Nuvema Town

When Kathrine Juniper woke up and went to see what got her Stoutland so excited, nothing except battles seemed to get her this up and about anymore, you see while her sister Aurea became a student to a Pokemon Professor when she was thirteen, the age when she realized that battles wasn't what she wanted to do, Kathrine had become a very skilled trainer and she had almost beaten Alder. No one had come close to doing that in a long time.

Arriving at the door, where Stoutland was barking like mad, she opened it. Kathrine had to hold in a gasp, lying on the doorstep was a small baby! A small baby girl with black hair and wide startling green eyes that were staring up at her, there was also a lightning bolt shaped scare on her forehead, how curios. Spotting a letter she took grabbed and read it, and then squealed. Sure it was sad that the baby's parents were dead and that she had none other relatives, the grandparents having already died and both parents having been an only child; but she had wanted a baby for a long time but without finding someone to marry that wasn't very likely without adopting… which she now realized would have been a smart thing to do.

Gathering the baby in her arms Kathrine went back in to make breakfast. Of course she would have to tell her sister but they lived in the same town so there shouldn't be any hurry.

(A/N: **That was the prologue, I hope you like it. Some clearing up here; Aurea Juniper is Professor Juniper and Kathrine is the mother in the game, Hilda **_**is **_**the Hilda you choose if you are a female, only that she has black hair, green eyes and the scar. **

**And I know Lily Evans wasn't an only child but Death didn't want to tell that to Arceus in case he did something, he let him believe that she was left at some orphanage or something like that. I don't think that I need to tell you anymore so bye!**)

(A/N 2:** Oops, I forgot to tell you that I appreciate every review that elp me make this story better so please do, review that is.**)


	2. Chapter 1

Everything recognizable isn't mine, I don't own Harry Potter or Pokemon.

**Chapter 1**

_Ten years later_

Knock, knock

"I'll get it, mum." said a ten-year-old girl with black hair and green eyes. Rushing to the door she opened it… only to find that it was locked. Quickly unlocking it, she wrenched it open. Standing in the doorway was a woman dressed in white t-shirt, a green skirt and a long sleeved white lab coat. She was also holding a box wrapped in blue paper. "Auntie! What are you doing here?"

Professor Juniper chuckled, "It's your birthday, isn't it? I thought I'd come to give you your birthday present. You wanted a Snivy, didn't you?" at Hilda's nod she reached into her pocket and pulled out a pokeball. "Well, here you go."

Hilda took the pokeball but didn't do anything other then stare at it for close to ten seconds, then she was hugging her aunt tightly "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" racing outside she threw the ball into the air calling, "Snivy, Come on out!"

The pokeball opened and a burst of white light followed, on the ground stood a Snivy. "Holly shit! You're shiny!" the dark green Snivy smiled at her said its name. The voice had the higher tone that a few of the Snivy's her aunt gave away to new trainers had. It was a female.

"Hilda, I want you to come to the lab. You do need your Pokedex and some more pokeballs."

"Okay Auntie." pointing the pokeball at her Pokemon she said, "Snivy, return." a red beam shot forward from the middle of the pokeball. It hit Snivy and she disappeared back into the ball.

As they walked Hilda couldn't help but ask, "Why did we leave so quickly? You didn't even have some coffee." if there was one thing her aunt liked it was to drink coffee every time she took a pause from work, whether it was lunch break or to visit her family.

"I have another trainer starting today, his name is Trip. I also cannot leave my lab while I have guests."

"You have guests? Who?"

"Professor Samuel Oak from the Kanto region as well as a trainer named Ash Ketchum and his mother, they are friends with Samuel and lives just a short distance from him."

"If he, Trip, is getting his Pokemon today, does that mean his birthday is today to? And how come I've never met him? Doesn't he go to school?"

"He lives at the other side of town and you know that there is more classes then the one you're in."

Blushing at the (for her) insult to her brain, Hilda defended herself "Of course I know there is more then one class! I've just never met him. I'm not stupid you know."

"No, just slow. Now hush and don't embarrass me to everyone, okay? Good. Wait here, I need to go and get the Pokemon and Pokedexes."

Hilda stood still, thinking. "Are aunts allowed to be like that? For the matter is adults allowed to be like that? I mean honestly insulting a ten-year-olds intelligence."

"Do you often talk to yourself? Or is it just something you do to occupy your time?" a boys voice came from a few meters behind her.

Letting out a yelp of surprise, she spun around and came face to face with a boy around her age. He had dirty blond hair and pale gray eyes, he wore a black shirt with a hood, had an orange jacket and grey pants. "You're Trip, I presume?"

He gave a single nod, "And you are Hilda Juniper."

"How did you-"

"How did I know your name?" Trip interrupted her, "You should know that the whole school knows your name from what happened last year."

Blushing at the mention of _that, _Hilda spoke what she thought about that "I didn't really do anything special, anyone would have done what I did."

Trip shook his head, "No, not anyone would have thrown themselves in the way of an enraged Bouffalant to save a four-year-old. You were the only one who didn't freeze up."

Blushing even more furiously she shook her head, "It really was nothing, I only broke my left arm and couple of ribs. And they were all fixed up a week later."

Before Trip could say more, her aunt had entered but she had brought along a boy around fourteen. He had black hair and brown eyes, he wore white and blue short sleeved shirt, dark pants and had a cap with a blue pokeball mark on it."Hello, I'm Ash."

"I'm Trip and this is Hilda."

"Nice to meet you."

"Now then Trip." Professor Juniper, for when she was working she was Professor Juniper not Auntie Rea started, "I'll bring out the Pokemon and then you'll choose the one you want." she proceeded to release the three Pokemon, the grass type; Snivy, the water type; Oshawott and the fire type; Tepig. Trip spent a while studying the three very different Pokemon. Ash had knelt down before each one of them and looked like he was trying to figure out which one he would have chosen if he hadn't already started his journey and become a trainer.

After a few moments Trip took out a camera and flashed a picture of Snivy, choosing the same Pokemon as Hilda had gotten the same morning. Professor Juniper took out two Pokedexes and handed the one with grey and red to Trip and the one with grey and pink to Hilda. Trip pointed his Pokedex at Snivy and it said;

_Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokemon_

_It is a smart Pokémon with a cool demeanor. It is very calm and doesn't panic even when faced with a bigger foe. It usually basks in the sun and undergoes photosynthesis with its tail, which droops __when it loses energy._

Ash made an appreciative sound. They were then handed five pokeballs each with the comment, "And here are your pokeballs, you can carry up to six Pokemon around with you." To which Hilda nodded and Trip answered with the words, "Yeah, that's basic." Juniper then held a single Pokeball, "This is Snivy's pokeball, take good care of it."

Trip nodded, "Right." he enlarged the pokeball, "Alrgiht Snivy, let's get this journey started!" he then turned to Hilda, "Aren't you going to choose a Pokemon?"

She shook her head, "No, I received mine this morning, just before we went here."

Trip nodded, thanked Professor Juniper and left.

"Bye Auntie!" Hilda said giving her aunt a hug, "I'm leaving to. Say bye to mum will you."

"Of course Hilda. I am sure we will meet at some point."

Yelling one last "Bye!" she was out of the lab. "Where did they go?" Ash had left shortly after Trip, "Ah, there they are." she saw them standing talking just a short way down the road. Sprinting towards them she caught their last words, "Is it strong?" that directed her to the Pokemon sitting on Ash's shoulder. It was a yellow mouse, a Pikachu! She squealed and snatched it from his shoulder. "Aren't you the cutest thing in the world!" she exclaimed before hugging it, though not _to_ tight, she knew how electric types would react to that, thank you very much!

The Pikachu gave an embarrassed "Pika." which seemed to amuse the two boys, "Oh, you bet!" Ash answered to Trip's question, "You wanna see?"

Trip smirked and replied, "Sure I do."

Hilda tilted her head, still cuddling with the Pikachu. "Do you want a referee?" They looked at each other, shrugged and said yes. Hilda sighed, "Well, if you're gonna battle then I guess I have to let Pikachu go." she loosened her grip on it and it jumped back onto Ash's shoulder.

"Come on then, the field is over here." Hilda led them to the battle field on the backside of the lab. "Alright, take your positions." Ash and Trip took their stances, "Release your Pokemon." Pikachu jumped onto the field and Trip released Snivy, "And… Go!"

Ash took the first move, "I'll go first then, Pikachu use Quick Attack!" Pikachu ran forward at high speed with white energy trailing behind. It was a clean hit, Snivy was thrown up in the air but managed to land on his feat, sliding back.

"Snivy, Tackle!" Trip ordered, Snivy shoot forward but Pikachu jumped over it. As it stopped it attacked again but was avoided, again.

"Good one! Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Pikachu's cheeks sparkled with energy but when it tried to release it nothing happened. Snivy saw its chance and landed a Tackle. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt again!" Pikachu charged the attack again but nothing happened. "What's wrong Pikachu?"

"Are you really trying?" Trip asked, it sounded as if he was merely curios.

"'Course we are! Pikachu use Volt Tackle!" Pikachu charged forward but that was it, no electricity surrounded its body as she'd seen on battles on the TV. Pikachu slowed down and started panting.

"Is this some kind of strategy? Calling moves you can't even use." Trip taunted.

"Alright, Iron Tail!" this move actually worked as Pikachu's tail glowed like polished Iron. "Ah, just electric type moves." Ash commented.

As Pikachu swung his tail downwards on Snivy, Trip ordered "Dodge it!" just before the attack hit, Snivy jumped up past Pikachu so his tail connected with the ground.

Trip smirked and ordered, "Snivy! Use Leaf Tornado!" Snivy started rotating on his head, a tornado of leaves appearing from his tail.

"What move is that?" Ash wondered in astonishment.

"You don't know it, do ya?" Trip taunted. "Go Snivy!" Snivy swung his tail so that the tornado hit and picked up Pikachu. Hilda heard Ash gasp at the moves strength. Snivy swung his body so that the Leaf Tornado hit the ground, Pikachu didn't have a chance.

"The winner is Trip and Snivy!" Hilda yelled as she saw that Pikachu wasn't moving.

Ash rushed to his beaten Pokemon while Trip said, "Our first win. I thought we synced pretty well for our first battle, I'm glad I choose you." He then recalled his Snivy, "I think you ought to start over with the basics." he said to Ash as he rushed back to the lab to get his Pikachu checked over.

"Are you coming?"

"Not yet, I want to check if Pikachu is alright before I go."

Trip nodded and left with a "See ya later!"

Just as she was about to head back in, a gigantic black thundercloud appeared over the lab. Thunder flashed across the sky. One hit straight at the lab, another one flew straight at her but it was hit aside form a ball of fire coming out of nowhere. "What the fuck?" Hilda could only stare wide eyed as the thunder continued to travel down the lab.

Then suddenly she could make out a shadow of a Pokemon from within it, red eyes and some blue pulsing lines of electricity. The figure flew upwards and the clouds disappeared with one final flash.

"Holly Arceus!" Hilda exclaimed, she had just figured out where the shadow of the Pokemon came from. All children in the Unova region knew the tales of the two legendary dragon Pokemon; Zekrom and Reshiram. She had just seen Zekrom, one of the strongest electric type Pokemon in the world. "I have to tell Auntie!" Hilda made to rush to the house but another fireball blocked her path, Hilda screeched to a stop. "Really? I can't tell my aunt that I saw a legendary Pokemon?" the fire flashed green, however that was possible. Hilda took it as a right answer. She glared at the flames that was burning on the ground without spreading, and if fire had been able to she was pretty sure it would have glared right back. "Okay, Okay. Cool it, I won't tell her. I'm just gonna er- get my Pokemon healed up! Yes that's right-" the flames flared brighter and bigger.

So Hilda did the only thing that was sensible (in her mind) and spun around and walked away with her nose in the air as if to show that she had not just been beaten by a flame on the ground. She looked behind her to see if the coast was clear, only to discover that the fire was stalking her. Letting out a scream of fright she ran as fast as she could down Route 1.


End file.
